1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to enabling push technologies in a mobile IP environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile IP is a protocol which allows laptop computers or other mobile computer units (referred to herein as “Mobile Nodes”) to roam between various sub-networks at various locations—while maintaining Internet and/or WAN connectivity. Without Mobile IP or related protocol, a Mobile Node would be unable to stay connected while roaming through various sub-networks. This is because the IP address required for any node to communicate over the Internet is location specific. Each IP address has a field that specifies the particular sub-network on which the node resides. If a user desires to take a computer which is normally attached to one node and roam with it so that it passes through different sub-networks, it cannot use its home base IP address. As a result, a business person traveling across the country cannot merely roam with his or her computer across geographically disparate network segments or wireless nodes while remaining connected over the Internet. This is not an acceptable state-of-affairs in the age of portable computational devices.
To address this problem, the Mobile IP protocol has been developed and implemented. An implementation of Mobile IP is described in RFC 2002 of the IP Routing for Wireless/Mobile Hosts (Mobile IP) Working Group, C. Perkins, Ed., October 1996. Mobile IP is also described in the text “Mobile IP Unplugged” by J. Solomon, Prentice Hall. Both of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties and for all purposes.
The Mobile IP process and environment are illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown, a Mobile IP environment 2 includes the Internet (or a WAN) 4 over which a Mobile Node 6 can communicate remotely via mediation by a Home Agent 8 and a Foreign Agent 10. Typically, the Home Agent and Foreign Agent are routers or other network connection devices performing appropriate Mobile IP functions as implemented by software, hardware, and/or firmware. A particular Mobile Node (e.g., a laptop computer) connected to its home network segment (in a wired or wireless network) connects with the Internet through its designated Home Agent. When the Mobile Node roams, it communicates via the Internet through an available Foreign Agent. Presumably, there are many Foreign Agents available at geographically disparate locations to allow wide spread Internet connection via the Mobile IP protocol. Note that it is also possible for the Mobile Node to register directly with its Home Agent.
As shown in FIG. 1, Mobile Node 6 normally resides on (or is “based at”) a network segment 12 which allows its network entities to communicate over the Internet 4 through Home Agent 8 (an appropriately configured router denoted R2). Note that Home Agent 8 need not directly connect to the Internet. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, it may be connected through another router (a router R1 in this case). Router R1 may, in turn, connect one or more other routers (e.g., a router R3) with the Internet.
Now, suppose that Mobile Node 6 is removed from its home base network segment 12 and roams to a remote network segment 14. Network segment 14 may include various other nodes such as a PC 16. The nodes on network segment 14 communicate with the Internet through a router which doubles as Foreign Agent 10. Mobile Node 6 may identify Foreign Agent 10 through various solicitations and advertisements which form part of the Mobile IP protocol. When Mobile Node 6 engages with network segment 14, Foreign Agent 10 relays a registration request from the Mobile Node 6 to Home Agent 8 (as indicated by the dotted line “Registration”). The Home and Foreign Agents may then negotiate the conditions of the Mobile Node's attachment to Foreign Agent 10. For example, the attachment may be limited to a period of time, such as two hours. When the negotiation is successfully completed, Home Agent 8 updates an internal “mobility binding table” which specifies the care-of address (e.g., the Foreign Agent's IP address) in association with the identity of Mobile Node 6. Further, the Foreign Agent 10 updates an internal “visitor table” which specifies the Mobile Node address, Home Agent address, etc. In effect, the Mobile Node's home base IP address (associated with segment 12) has been shifted to the Foreign Agent's IP address (associated with segment 14).
Now, suppose that Mobile Node 6 wishes to send a message to a corresponding node 18 from its new location. A message from the Mobile Node is then packetized and forwarded through Foreign Agent 10 over the Internet 4 and to corresponding node 18 (as indicated by the dotted line “packet from MN”) according to a standard Internet protocol. If corresponding node 18 wishes to send a message to Mobile Node—whether in reply to a message from the Mobile Node or for any other reason—it addresses that message to the IP address of Mobile Node 6 on sub-network 12. The packets of that message are then forwarded over the Internet 4 and to router R1 and ultimately to Home Agent 8 as indicated by the dotted line (“packet to MN(1)”). From its mobility binding table, Home Agent 8 recognizes that Mobile Node 6 is no longer attached to network segment 12. It then encapsulates the packets from corresponding node 18 (which are addressed to Mobile Node 6 on network segment 12) according to a Mobile IP protocol and forwards these encapsulated packets to a “care of” address for Mobile Node 6 as shown by the dotted line (“packet to MN(2)”). The care-of address may be, for example, the IP address of Foreign Agent 10. Foreign Agent 10 then strips the encapsulation and forwards the message to Mobile Node 6 on network segment 14. The packet forwarding mechanism implemented by the Home and Foreign Agents is often referred to as “tunneling.”
In a mobile IP environment, a consumer may utilize some data services that automatically gather and send information to the mobile node based on an information profile of the consumer. For example, a consumer might request stock quotes for certain stocks to be sent regularly to one or more of their mobile nodes. Typically, the mobile node receives the requested information from the corresponding node but does not send information back to the corresponding node. Since the information transfer is initiated by the data service and “pushed” to the consumer, the methods for performing the information transfer initiated by the data service typically are referred to as push technologies.
For a mobile node to receive information from a data service employing push technologies, the corresponding node sending the information requires a current IP address for the mobile node. Moreover, each consumer may potentially employ multiple devices capable of receiving “pushed” information. For example, a single consumer might carry a portable phone, a portable computer, a personal digital assistant and other devices, each capable of receiving pushed information when assigned an IP address in a mobile IP environment. Thus, a large number of nodes may simultaneously receive information via push technologies in a mobile IP environment. As a result, a shortage of IP addresses that are available for allocation to mobile nodes may develop.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to have techniques for reducing the number of assigned IP addresses associated with mobile nodes during the implementation of push technologies in a mobile IP environment.